


Sledding

by dirtypenny (orphan_account)



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Crack, Crack Fic, Gen, Sherlock - Freeform, crack sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dirtypenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, man, that hill is really tempting me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sledding

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I’ve wrote a really short one, mostly because I’m trying to keep up with all the prompts. I really like this one because everyone at the office is cooperating and having fun and they just seem to forget all the tension between each other.
> 
> (later note: this is dumb and i wrote it years ago for that dumbass lets write sherlock challenge. so yea this fic doesnt reflect my writing style now, but if you're still up for a useless drabble then go for ittttt.)

Anderson, Sally, Greg, Sherlock, Molly, and John had just gotten done finishing an exhilarating case and the adrenalin in their veins lingered still.

When they all got back to the office they were immediately asked to leave from their excited yelling and jumping about that was disturbing all the other workers. So now they sit outside in the snow, fast pumping blood keeping them warm.

 

“Oh, man, that hill is really tempting me.” Greg said as he stared at a snow covered slope in the distance. “All I want to do is run down it again and again.”

“Yeah,” Sally breathes, looking dreamily at the hill. “And the caffeine doesn’t really help.”

John frowns. “Hey, Sherlock, don’t we still have those sleds that we asked Molly to watch in the lab?” He asked, remembering when Sherlock and John accidentally leaned on the keyboard and bought seven sleds instead of two and so they placed them in the lab while they figured out how to return them.

Sherlock’s green eyes illuminate. “Hey, we do. Are they still there, Molly?” He asks, turning his head to the distant looking face of Molly. She snaps out of her daze as she stares at the snow covered hill.

“Yeah, I didn’t move them.” She replies.

Soon enough they are all running out of the lab with sleds and sprinting for the hill, Sally and Anderson giggling to each other like crazy and tripping over their own feet. They might have had a few drinks earlier.

They practically fight each other to get up on the hill. Sherlock makes it up first from his long stride, throwing down his sled and sitting himself comfortably.

“Fuck that!” John yells and throws down his sled, quickly running up the rest of the hill and hopping on Sherlock’s sled with him.

Sherlock laughs and pushes off, gravity soon tugging at the sled with velocity.

Sally and Anderson rush too much and end up sledding into each other, flying from their sleds and laying in the snow giggling like fools.

Molly screams the entire way down, coming to an abrupt stop. She throws her head back and laughs.

Sherlock and John come crashing after her, flinging snow all over her face and body. John rolls out of the sled giggling and Sherlock loses his balance and falls over.

Greg falls out of his sled on the way down, rolling down the hill until he hits Sally and Anderson.

And that’s how they spend their entire day until they practically have to catch hypothermia to leave.

And no one seems to notice that all the while every tension, every bad relationship, all of the bad memories between each other and the stress doesn’t exist.


End file.
